


teaching you something simple

by Whisper018



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Cooking, Don't Judge Me, M/M, Post Second Movie, alone time for these two is something I crave for, even if there are extras with them, its short but its cute, literally based off the end credits of the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper018/pseuds/Whisper018
Summary: self explanatory title.
Relationships: BoBoiBoy/Fang (BoBoiBoy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	teaching you something simple

Three days passed since the Retak’ka incident and the rebuilding process of Earth were they given the chance to take a break. Relieved by this, Tok Aba invited the gang over for dinner, Hang Kasa included.

Arriving at the Kokotiam, Tok Aba prepared drinks for them, asking Boboiboy and Fang to prepare dinner when they refused to have any.

Gopal volunteered to accompany them but was quickly rejected by Tok Aba, saying that he would only cook the food to his liking.

Alone with Boboiboy in the house, he stared at the carrot and the knife in his hand.

He didn’t know what to do. Should he wash it? No- Boboiboy already did that, so what should he do? He debated on chopping it or peeling it. _How do you peel a carrot?_

“Is something wrong Fang?”

He turned to the boy, whose hands are on the water filled pot, washing the rice.

“Uh...”

He also didn’t know what to say. Should he tell him that he didn’t know what to do with a carrot or cooking in general? The many times he stayed over with him, he hasn’t got any tips about cooking. He only sets the table and waits for them to arrive with the food.

He gulped, swallowing his pride. If he doesn’t tell him he won't be able to eat carrot soup. And he cannot allow that.

“I don’t know... what to do actually.” Fang awkwardly started.

Boboiboy gave him a bewildered look. “You’re joking right?”

“Do you see me staring at the carrot like it’s about to do something?”

The boy paused, eyeing the knife and the carrot, before he removed his hands from the pot and dried of his hands on a towel. Boboiboy approached Fang and stood beside him, taking the knife from his hands without any protests.

“You seriously don’t know how to cook?”

Fang snickered at him. “I can’t cook for the life of me.”

Boboiboy did a double take. “What about Captain-”

“Kaizo can’t cook.”

_“What?”_

Fang rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “You heard me, Kaizo _can’t_ cook.”

Boboiboy blinked once before he shook his head, an amused smile on his face. “How are the two of you still alive?”

“Beats me.”

The boy chuckled before giving Fang a soft smile. “First you have to wash the carrot -which I already did- so now you take the knife,” he offered the knife for Fang to take, “and you slice off this area here.”

It wasn’t perfect but it was a start. For someone who doesn’t know how to cook, let alone knowing how to use a knife, he did a fairly good job at slicing the carrot. Even if they were uneven.

Boboiboy guided Fang the entire time they were preparing dinner; part of it was making sure Fang didn’t set anything on fire.

But the entire time also, Fang can’t help but ponder on how different his smile was a while ago. It was a soft smile, yes, but it was also dazzling.


End file.
